Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure/Scrapped Ideas
This page is dedicated to listing ideas that have been scrapped from the series Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Story Three Story Arcs Originally, Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure was supposed to be divided into three story arcs. The three story arcs each had different antagonists. The first arc, the Death Empire Arc, was supposed to be the Pretty Cures fighting against the Death Empire, the second arc, the Gaia Arc, was supposed to be against the Gods and Goddesses of the Cosmic Galaxy, and the final arc, the Sefal's Return Arc, was supposed to be against the forgotten kingdom of Sefal in the Cosmic Galaxy. Since April 20, 2019, the three story arcs have since been scrapped. Only the Death Empire Arc (no longer called an arc) was retained while the other two were completely dropped. Even then, the Death Empire Arc had a number of changes as shown below in the antagonists section. Pretty Cures Cure Aether Cure Aether was supposed to be introduced in the now dropped Gaia Arc. Her human form was originally named Chikyu Terra, the daughter of Gaia who turns against her mother when she realizes that what her mother has been doing is wrong. Cure Aether was supposed to be able to control the four elements (water, earth, fire, and air), but she was later dropped as she did not fit the galaxy theme that the Cures had. Antagonists Death Empire The original name of the Wicked Galactica was the Death Empire. Not a lot was changed about the members of the original empire however, as Chaos (formerly known as Dys Chaos) still leads the empire. Azelfu, Uxieo, and Mespiritia all retain their roles as the first enemies the Cures fight. Dioroga and Paruaklia were the only ones changed as they were renamed to Timerium and Spacia respectively. Their goals have also changed. Instead of trying to awaken "''The One''," and hypnotize her in order to destroy the Universe, their goal now is to destroy the Universe on their own. Locations Cosmic Galaxy The Cosmic Galaxy's planets, Airen, Terrasol, Amariya, and Hasoria, were all originally going to have Gods and Goddesses watching over their lands. Zeus was for Airen, Gaia was for Terrasol, Poseidon was for Amariya, and Hephaestus was for Hasoria (Sefal didn't have a God or Goddess). They were also meant to protect the Elemental Crystals, but the idea for the crystals and the Gods were also scrapped. Terrasol was formerly called Sapiro. Weapons Aetherious Scepter The weapon intended for Cure Aether, this weapon was also dropped from the series when Cure Aether was dropped. Items Elemental Crystals The Crystal of Air, the Crystal of Earth, the Crystal of Water, the Crystal of Fire, and the Crystal of Life were supposed to be protected by the Gods and Goddesses of each planet in the Cosmic Galaxy (the Crystal of Life was located at Sefal but had no God or Goddess protecting it). The idea for the Crystals were later scrapped.Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:User:PrincessAire Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series